warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunstar
Sunstar is a large, long-furred, bright ginger, almost yellow tom, with yellow tabby stripes, and green eyesRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 23, and in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy.. History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Sunstar's name appears in the ThunderClan Leaders section before Bluestar. :Sunstar fought against RiverClan to keep Sunningrocks part of ThunderClan territory. His brother, Featherwhisker, served as his medicine cat, who mentored the later ThunderClan medicine cat after him, Spottedleaf. Sunstar has two known apprentices, one was Lionheart, and the other, Bluestar, then Bluepaw, would go on to serve as his deputy and then leader after him. Code of the Clans :Sunstar, whose warrior name is Sunfall, is the deputy under Pinestar. When the two young warriors Dappletail and White-eye are caught stealing fish, he teases them gently when they say the fish is disgusting. :Sunfall is the one who leads ThunderClan into battle against RiverClan when Pinestar is absent. When his leader tells him that he will become a kittypet, Sunfall is full of understanding but points out that Pinestar will never be able to come back. Pinestar accepts it, and names Sunfall, his successor as his last act of leader. In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Sunfall is makes his first appearance as ThunderClan's deputy :When Bluekit is awake, she goes and asks Sunfall if he can take her outside. He takes Bluekit out to explore the camp and takes her up to the ravine. He becomes Bluepaw's mentor after Stonepelt, her previous mentor, becomes an elder due to injuries from the battle with WindClanRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 142. Bluepaw is slightly irritated by this change, and her mother tells her she should be grateful to have the ThunderClan deputy as her mentor. Sunfall becomes slightly irritated with Bluepaw after Moonflower died, telling her not to mope around, and to be a credit to her Clan. He also says "I wish Moonflower were still alive too," taking Bluepaw with surprise when he sounds sad. :After Pinestar leaves for life as a kittypet, Sunfall becomes Sunstar, and appoints Tawnyspots as his deputy. After Snowfur, Bluefur's sister, dies from being run over by a Twoleg monster, Sunstar is very sympathetic to his former apprentice, but he chides her for not giving Snowfur's kit, Whitekit, more attention. When she finally does take over as a foster mother for Whitekit, he seems quite relieved. :Not long after, Tawnyspots starts to become very ill, and Sunstar was pressured to choose a new deputy. He came close to appointing Thistleclaw before Bluefur secretly gave her kits to Oakheart of RiverClan, allowing her to become deputy. Sunstar later revealed that he shared some of Bluefur's worries about Thistleclaw's violent nature, but was not as worried about it as Bluefur. He also then told Bluefur that he had only been given eight lives because Pinestar left with his ninth and became a kittypet, never giving up his ninth life. Sunstar was killed by a dog after being weakened by sickness and unable to run away from it, and he gave Bluefur one of her nine lives, along with the gift of courage, saying that she would know how to use it. In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :Sunstar is not seen, but he is mentioned when Bluestar tells Fireheart how she gave up her kits. Trivia *Sunstar is sometimes described with yellow eyes.Revealed in the Bluestar's Prophecy|allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Character Pixels Family Members Brother: :Featherwhisker:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 25 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Quotes }} References Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters